In the raising of tropical fish, procedures heretofore involved merely placing the eggs in a container containing an air stone which would produce a turbulent condition in the water around the eggs thus providing a deterrent to a successful incubation process. The eggs would often fall to the bottom of the container where stagnant water conditions would exist.
Ideally, the environment for the eggs and small fry should simulate that produced by the parents if left with the eggs wherein the parent fish swim back and forth over the eggs fanning them with their fins keeping dust from settling on the spawn. Leaving the parents with the eggs runs the risk that the parent fish will turn into in infanticidal cannibals if conditions aren't exactly to their liking. Thus, especially with exceptionally nervous or easily frightened parents it is usually best to remove the eggs so that they cannot be eaten.
Accordingly, an incubator is desired that is easily operated, cleaned and one which produces environmental conditions similar to those produced by parent fish when carrying for their eggs during the spawning process.